dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity News: Catching Up With Emma Nisbet
Interview *Interviewer: So today we have a special guest you might know her from the hit tv show "Sing It Up" please give a welcoming hand to my girl Emma Nisbet. *Applause* *Emma Nisbet: Hey everybody. *Audience cheers* *Interviewer: I'm so happy your here *Emma Nisbet: I'm so happy to be here I missed you how you've been. *Interviewer: I'm good but were not here to talk about me were here to talk about you girl. *Emma laughs* *Emma Nisbet: So what do you want to talk about?. *Interviewer: Well I heard that your working on new music how's that coming?. *Emma Nisbet: New music is coming along great. We are just finalizing songs for my third studio album, “Emma”. The album will be released on June 23 and we are currently deciding on the second single right now and the second single should release in about May-June time. *Interviewer: Ooh that sounds exciting I'll be the first one buying it. *Emma Nisbet: Don't worry I'll send you a free copy. *Interviewer: Really *Squeals* *Emma laughs* *Interviewer: So since were talking about music who are people you would love to collaborate with?. *Emma Nisbet: I would love to collaborate with Diplo, Jonas Blue and Calvin Harris because I love making electronic music and they are amazing DJ’s to work with. *Interviewer: I love electronic music to it's one of my favorite genres so I heard Sing It Up is getting a fourth season congratulations. *Emma Nisbet: Thank you I'm so happy it made it this far. *Interviewer: Did you ever think Sing It Up would become this big. *Emma Nisbet: To be honest not at all but I'm so grateful that it did. *Interviewer: So what can we expect in Season 4 of Sing It Up. *Emma Nisbet: There would be obviously a lot of comedic jokes coming but there is also more love drama in Season 4. We would also see some people from the gang leaving before the series finale. There is also a Christmas crossover this season as well. *Interviewer: Awww that's sad I'm going to miss them and I'm sad that Sing It Up is ending. *Emma Nisbet: I'm sad to but all good things must come to an end. *Interviewer: Now to get to the real tea are you in any relationships I heard from a few sources that you are since they saw you last week with Matthew Madeley on a date. *Audience oohs* *Emma Nisbet: Me and Matthew were not on a date we were just hanging out as friends and no I’m not in any relationships atm. I’m just waiting for the right guy to come along. *Interviewer: Oh okay well I hope you find him. *Emma Nisbet: I hope so too. *Interviewer: I can't believe it. *Emma Nisbet: What. *Interviewer: The interview's over. *Emma Nisbet: Seriously so quick . *Interviewer: I can't believe it either well thank you so much for coming. *Emma Nisbet: Thank you for having me. *Interviewer: All the best in the future and with your career. *Emma Nisbet: Thank you same for you. *Emma hugs the interviewer* *Audience cheers and screams while Emma leaves*